I'm waiting for you
by Lee Su Yeon
Summary: Et si Leon avait suivi Ada comme Helena le lui avait conseillé, que se serait-il passé ?


**A/N** : **Voici une fic' qui a été écrite par moi le jour où j'ai terminé la campagne de Leon, c'est-à-dire, une semaine environ après la sortie du jeu soit il y a presque deux ans maintenant. Et j'ai l'impression que j'écrivais un peu mieux qu'aujourd'hui pour tout vous avouer x) . Bon, c'est très niais, très stéréotypé, mais bon. Avouons-le, nous avons toujours rêvé de voir une scène comme ça entre Leon et Ada (:**

* * *

><p>L'agent Leon S. Kennedy se tenait droit, sur l'immense pont en feu sur lequel il venait d'abattre Derek C. Simmons. La tête trop remplie pour dire quoi que ce soit, il se contentait d'observer au loin la femme qu'il avait toujours admiré. Voire même plus encore. Tout l'environnement se détruisait autour de lui, mais il restait là, sans rien faire, à regarder Ada Wong. Une partie de lui voulait lui courir après et lui avouer ce qu'il avait à lui dire, depuis toutes ces années. Ada, quant à elle, lui avait envoyé un message à l'instant, lui disant comme quoi qu'elle était dans l'obligation de partir. Dans un ultime regard, elle sortit du champ de vision de Leon, mais se cacha derrière le mur. Pour une fois, ses devoirs pouvaient attendre. Peut-être que cette fois-ci, elle ne sortira pas vainqueur de ce combat. Prévoyant la réaction de Leon, elle patientait, les bras croisés, adossée contre un mur. Lorsqu'elle en avait fait la rencontre, Ada prétendait être à la recherche de son petit ami, John. Mais cela n'était qu'une excuse pour réussir la mission qui lui était confiée à l'époque. Le Leon qu'elle avait connu à cette époque n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le Leon qui était à quelques mètres d'elle. Elle se mit à sourire lorsqu'elle repensa au moment où Leon avait involontairement frappé une innocente et paniquer, ne sachant que faire. Mais ça, c'était il y a quinze ans.<p>

- C'est fou comment quinze années peuvent nous changer ..., murmura-t'elle.

Elle avait changé, et lui aussi. Mais elle a su quelque chose en le rencontrant : quelque chose en elle avait changé. Mais quoi ? Elle ferma les yeux et attendit patiemment.

Leon, quant à lui, ignorait si courir vers Ada allait être une bonne chose à faire : il devait avant tout penser à la raison de son combat ici, à Tatchi. Et ce n'était pas Ada. Deux bips résonnèrent dans la radio qu'il portait à l'oreille :

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Rattrapes-la !, s'exclama Helena.

Helena, elle, était postée dans un autre bâtiment, d'où elle avait aidé Leon et Ada à terrasser Simmons. La jeune femme ne se sentait pas personnellement concernée par le passé de Leon, mais elle avait remarqué le comportement étrange de son ami dès le moment où l'on parlait d'Ada. Elle y avait mûrement réfléchi et elle n'y trouva qu'une seule raison : Leon était amoureux de la femme aux cheveux bruns. Le temps est passé depuis, et elle avait eu raison sur toute la ligne. Depuis, elle essayait de faire son possible pour que Leon aille lui parler et lui dise enfin ce qu'il a à lui dire. Mais pour ça, il aurait besoin de courage, évidemment. Leon tourna la tête et regarda Helena, qui se situait à des dizaines de mètres plus loin, en hauteur. Il devait choisir : chercher Ada, ou terminer sa mission avec Helena ? Au début, il aurait opté pour la seconde option, mais cela pourrait être la dernière fois qu'il ait l'occasion de revoir Ada. En l'espace de quinze ans, ils ne s'étaient vus que très rarement, malheureusement. Leon ouvrit le canal de communication et répondit à l'agent Harper, qui n'espérait pas de réponse de sa part.

- Attends-moi là, répondit-il.

- Compris.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres d'Helena. Elle observait Leon s'éloigner de son champ de vision, mais demeura debout au même endroit.

Leon se mit à courir du mieux qu'il pouvait, malgré les douleurs effroyables de ses blessures, mais sa volonté de voir Ada l'empêchait de s'arrêter. À vrai dire, il s'étonnait lui-même. Il sait qu'en lui faisant confiance, il commettait sûrement une grave erreur, mais il sait qu'Ada n'est pas son ennemie. Il lui avait toujours accordé une confiance sans pareille, lui laissant des dizaines de fois sa vie entre ses mains. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'aujourd'hui, ses sentiments envers Ada le rendait presque aveugle envers elle. Et ça, c'était Chris Redfield qui le lui avait fait comprendre, lorsqu'ils s'étaient croisés le jour auparavant dans l'immense tour de Lanshiang.

- Ada !

La femme se tourna, décroisa ses bras pour les poser sur ses reins et lui souria tendrement. C'était rare qu'elle se sentait si apaisée. C'était comme si elle était devenue une autre personne. Une personne sans devoirs, ni obligations à suivre. Une femme libre. Leon s'avança vers elle et elle souria de plus belle.

- Tu as oublié quelque chose ?, lui fit-elle, d'un ton ironique.

- Pourquoi tu fuis toujours ?

Contrairement à Ada, Leon prenait ça très au sérieux. Le sourire de son interlocutrice s'estompa pour laisser place aux doutes et à un regard plus que perturbant. Ada ne fuyait pas ; elle était en traque de la vérité. Et la vérité n'attend pas. Elle n'avait jamais de temps pour elle, mais à vrai dire, elle ne s'en était jamais souciée. Si jamais Leon ne le lui avait pas fait remarquer, elle serait sans doute en train d'arborer le comportement qu'elle a toujours. Ne sachant que répondre, elle esquiva la question, regrettant maintenant de l'avoir attendu.

- Tu as une mission à finir, Leon. Tu devrais y aller.

- Et toi ? Que vas-tu faire ?, demanda-t'il, d'un air inquiet.

- Faire ce que je dois faire. Ca ne te regarde pas.

Elle s'éloigna, laissant là un Leon au coeur lourd. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, il serra les poings et hurla son prénom :

- Ada !

Cette dernière se retourna, curieuse.

- Où vas-tu ?

Ada se sentait d'un coup plus légère, pour une raison qu'elle ignorait. Elle fixa Leon dans les yeux pendant de longues secondes, secondes qui lui parurent des heures, voire une éternité. Jamais elle ne s'était plongée dans ses yeux d'un bleu profond, jamais elle n'avait remarqué combien cet homme insignifiant était ... au final ... La raison de sa survie jusqu'ici.

- Tu devrais retourner voir ta copine, Leon, lui conseilla-t'elle, des regrets dans la voix.

Elle lui tourna le dos, une nouvelle fois. Mais Leon n'était pas décidé à la laisser s'en aller. Pas cette fois. Il courut en sa direction, l'attrapa par la main et la planqua contre un mur. Il avait fait ça inconsciemment, évidemment, et lorsqu'il se retrouva son visage à même pas deux mètres du sien, il ne sût pas quoi faire. Mais il ne lâcha pas pour autant, au contraire.

- Tu sais très bien que pour moi il n'y en a qu'une, Ada.

Ada était l'une des rares personnes - Helena en faisait aussi partie - à lire en lui, et elle savait très bien que c'était d'elle dont il parlait. Il baissa les yeux, ayant peu d'affronter son regard et concentra celui-ci sur le sol.

- Ca l'a toujours été, d'ailleurs.

- Leon ...

Elle prit la main droite de Leon dans sa main gauche et approcha lentement son visage du sien. Leon, lui, répondait à l'acte d'Ada. Ils s'étaient déjà embrassés par le passé, mais c'était avant qu'Ada ne tombe dans un profond coma. Mais ils s'en souvenaient très bien. Elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et d'un coup, tous ses sentiments enfouis au plus profond de son coeur firent surface mais cette fois-ci, ses sentiments étaient éclairés. Elle savait ce que c'était : de l'amour. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui quinze ans auparavant, et elle le lui avait même dit. Mais elle mourrut avant d'entendre ce qu'il lui a dit ensuite. Heureusement, elle a eu droit à une seconde chance, en revenant parmi les vivants en "travaillant" avec Wesker. Leon voulait faire éterniser ce moment, tout comme Ada, mais ils ne pouvaient pas. Ada se retira et lui murmura :

- Je dois vraiment y aller. À bientôt. Et merci.

Elle lui lâcha la main, et s'en alla.

- Ada ...

Leon resta sur place, repensant à ce qui venait de se produire entre eux deux. Il mis ses doigts sur ses lèvres, se remémorant les lèvres pulpeuses qui s'étaient posées sur les siennes quelques secondes plus tôt, et se mit à sourire. Il savait que peu importe l'endroit où il allait, il allait la revoir. Et Ada aussi.


End file.
